Dance into Music
by blue07
Summary: -“Your friends are gangsters.”He replied.He doesn’t even know why I became like this. He doesn’t know why I became a gangster. So how dare he accuse my friends for being responsible of what I’ am right now, if he is the only reason of all these things?


**…**

**…****:[_Dance into Music_]:…**

**…**

**"…****=o+ Shattered Dreams +o=…"**

**(Chapter I****)**

**…**

**_By: blue07_**

**…**

**…………………………**

**………………………**

**……………………**

**…………………**

**………………**

**……………**

**…………**

**………**

**……**

**…**

**.**

**…**

**Azumi Inc.**

**…**

I was currently in front of Yukihira's office. I'm thinking if I'll confront him right now or I'll just leave things alone. If I confront him, I don't know what'll going to happen next. And if I leave things alone, my life is going to be hell. After all, he's my _father_. Yeah, my _biological_ _father,_ but when did I feel that I have a father to me? I can't remember. He has never been a father since I born, because for him, I'm just a stranger who killed his wife. And now, he's going to wreck my dreams just because of a stupid reason. I was about to open the knob when someone inside the room got it first.

"Oh, Sakura-sama, it's rare to see you here." Yukihira's slut secretary told me as she gave me a fake smile. I don't know if she and Yukihira have an affair, as if I care. I just rolled my eyes by the time I saw her.

"Whatever. Just let me in." I ordered to her. But she didn't move in her place even an inch. I can't remember any moments that she didn't annoy me.

"You can't enter the room. Sir Izumi told me not to let _other people_ enter his office without an appointment." She stated while looking in her disgusting, for me, manicured nails.

_Idiot, I'm not 'other people', I'm his daughter._

I massaged my temple in annoyance.

"Are you stupid or what?" I glared at her while saying those words. She stared at me, and then checked me from head to toe.

"I have an appointment with him." I stated in a matter-of-fact. It's true; I came here because of something. I'm not that stupid to waste my time just to come in his office for nothing.

"_Boyish_ white large tees, _boyish_ baggy jeans, _boyish_ bag pack, _boyish_ rubber shoes and _boyish_ cap, are you sure you wanted your father to see you like that?" She asked me while looking at me with disgusts as if I' am a dumping of a dog. What does she want me to wear? Two piece bikini? Yuck.

"It's none of your business. May I talk to Yukihira already?" I told her sarcastically. She shook her head. She's really getting in my nerves.

"He's busy." She replied plainly after she shook her head. First, I need to have an appointment before I could talk to him. Second, he's busy. What's next?

"And he's your father, you're supposed to be calling him 'dad', you know?" She told me. She's really stupid. Fuck it.

"You don't know anything _sensei_. And as I told you before, it's none of your business." I replied in fake sweet tone. She doesn't know anything, so why care?

"Risa, who's there?" I guess Yukihira is the one who just spoke. I smiled at Risa, his secretary, and shove her out of my way. I entered the room. And Risa followed. I saw my dad signing some papers or whatever it is called in his office desk.

"It's just me." I told to my dad plainly. As I said those words, he stopped signing the papers, but he didn't look up to me.

"What are you doing here?" Yukihira asked me coldly as if he didn't want his _only daughter_ to be here. Is he insane? Have he forgotten what he did to my dreams? Of course I'm here to protest.

I looked at Risa; she was just standing beside me. Is she intending to listen in our conversation? I stared at her. I hope she will get what I meant. But, hopeless, she didn't. I rolled my eyes again, and crossed my arms in my chest.

"Hey, slut, would you mind going back in your work, or you need me to fire you?" I told her while looking around. Of course I'm just scaring her, I can't fire Risa. Not because of my _kindness_ but because she's out of my reach.

"Shoo!" I shoved her. Then, she walked out of the room and whammed the door. She's definitely pathetic; I wonder why Yukihira isn't firing her. I saw Yukihira stare at me. I stared at him too.

"How dare you do that?" I told him with a hint of hatred.

"What are you talking about?" He told me, plainly. He's just the same as Risa. But the only thing that is different about the two of them; he is not a slut.

"Don't play innocent; I know you ordered your people to discard our dance group on the competition." I told him. He's as pathetic as Risa, how could a father do that to his child?

"Yeah, I did." He admitted. But why?! I don't understand! He never cared about everything I did since I was a child. But why did he do that?

He leaned his back on his chair.

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Because I want to," He answered plainly.

_Huh?_

"And not just that, why did you put me in the rehabilitation?" I asked him.

"Sit," He replied. I took a seat and looked at his face.

"I need answers." I told him. Why among all, my dreams are the one that he chose to wreck? My life is dancing! He has nothing to do with it.

"I heard that no one can make you quit what you are doing." He simply stated. I twitched my eyebrow.

"Quit what I' am doing? Hello? I'm not taking drugs." I replied. I don't even know how to drink beverages, for heavens sake!

"You ditches classes, disrespects authorities, beat your classmates, and fail all of your subjects." He noted. So he's thinking that putting me in rehab could help?

"Can rehab be responsible in all of that? And besides, why do you care?" I asked him coldly while I pulled the other chair in front of his office table and put my one leg in it. I didn't hate him, but I somehow regret that he was my father. Even though others around me keep on saying he loves me and he cares for me, I can't see any evidence towards it. I can't feel his love and care. What I know is, he just needs me as an heiress and successor. He just sees me as someone else. I think, he still blames me about my mother's death. Because my mom died, right after she gave birth to me.

"It's not rehabilitation. It's a school." He clarified.

"Yeah, it's a school. You transferred me in a boarding music academy. And it's so great!" I replied sarcastically. I never had any interests in music, well I guess sometimes. But I only have interests in it because of dancing.

"Dancing is my life and not that freakin' music. I was about to reach my dream if you didn't wrecked it." I added.

"I know." He told me.

"What the fuck." I muttered.

"With your dress and attitude, you act like you're not a lady. Is that how I raised you?" He asked me. I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes.

_No you didn't raise me. You didn't._

"Tch," I replied.

"I'm just changing you for good. I'm just changing what's wrong with you, especially your friends." He reasoned.

Why? There's nothing wrong with me and my friends. My friends are better than you can think.

"Nothings wrong with me, and I love whatever my friends are." I told him. I put my leg off of the chair.

"Your friends are gangsters." He replied. He stood up in his chair and looked around.

"So? What if they're gangsters, at least they are always there whenever I need them, not like my useless father." I stated.

_Ouch._

Yukihira slapped me. I touched my cheek. Then, I glared at him.

"Yeah, I have a useless father who don't even know why my life became a heck of wrongs and mistakes." I hissed to him, and walked out of his office. After all, I can't do or oppose anything when he is the one who decides.

_But why does he have to do those things?_

He doesn't even know why I became like this. He doesn't know why I became a gangster. So how dare he accuse my friends for being responsible of what I' am right now, if he is the only reason of all these things?

**…**

**Shimizu's Household**

**…**

"WHAT?!" Yui exclaimed.

"Lower your voice Yui." Kazuma told him as he threw a pillow in Yui's face.

"It's not like I'm going abroad." I stated while eating the mango flavored ice cream in the glass together with a spoon.

I' am here in the house of my dearest friends. I don't want to spend my entire time in our boring mansion. I rather live in this gangster's home together with my dearest friends than to live together with my good-for-nothing father in that useless mansion. This is the only place, where I could be happy.

"But Mikan, studying in that music academy is worse than going abroad." Yui protested while munching the junk food.

He's right. Studying there is more like going to abroad. Once you entered the school, there is no turning back anymore. It is a boarding school, reason why I called it a rehabilitation center. You won't be able to meet your friends outside the school except for holidays. They won't be able to see you too, because outsider's wasn't allowed to enter unless you're enrolled. Well, enrolling in that school is pretty hard too. You have to fill their qualifications; a good singing voice or talented hands that are good in playing musical instruments. But me, I' am not good in any category of music, but I don't suck at it too. I just became able to enter that school because of Yukihira's power. I never wished it though.

"So, if you leave, what will happen in the Dance Competition in our school?" Kazuma asked.

Yeah, I'm studying in Arts and Dance School; it is not a boarding school. Yui and Kazuma were scholars there since they are good dancers and intelligent even though they are gangsters. I and my friends vowed to win the competition whatever happens. But my stupid father made it vanished. I turn my gaze into the floor as I stopped eating the ice cream.

"Sorry guys, I don't think if we can make it. Yukihira discarded our form." I told them apologetically. Yui just stared at me while Kazuma remained emotionless.

"I'm really sorry. If I just know that Yukihira will do this, maybe it didn't happen." I told them. I know how much they love dancing, but because of me, it vanished.

"It's okay Mikan, don't be depressed. Besides, we are just fifteen; we still have many years to fulfill our dreams." Yui stated. Sometimes, he could be childish, but he was really a nice and serious guy.

"Yeah, it's not your fault. And even if it's yours, who cares?" Kazuma comforted me too. Kazuma have an image that is cool and mysterious guy. He will never lower his pride by comforting anyone, but, it is different when it comes to Yui and me. I met Yui and Kazuma seven years ago. That time, I was hated by everyone for no particular reason. And the two of them were the only person who weren't afraid to be friends with me. Soon enough, I felt some tears slowly falling in my cheeks. I'm a strong person in front of other people, but I' am way too different when it comes to my friends. I think, I'm just afraid to let others know that, the real me is just a weakling.

"I'm sorry… the two of you have to give up their dreams just because of me." I told them in between sobs. They come near me and hugged me. Yui patted my back.

"I hate dramatic moments, and you know that. But I'll let this pass for now." Kazuma told me. I giggle because of this. They never fail to make me laugh at my worst. I broke the hug by shoving them, in a playful manner.

"Hey, you have to promise us something." Yui said. I wiped my tears using the sleeves of my large tee.

"Huh?" I replied.

"No boyfriends inside the academy." Kazuma simply stated. I twitched my eyebrows.

"No boyfriends? And would you like to tell me, since when did I start to have a boyfriend?" I retorted sarcastically. Well, I never had a boyfriend. And I never thought that those kinds of things can enter Yui's and Kazuma's minds. Hello? Me? Having a boyfriend inside the stupid music academy? That's insane!

"Mika-" Yui tried to continue his word, but I did not let him.

"Whatever," I told them.

**…**

**Yukihira's mansion**

**…**

"Are you ready, Mikan?" Aunt Michiyo asked me. I know that she's worried. I gave her a curt nod.

"My clothes aren't that many, so I managed to finish arranging it in my bag earlier." I stated. Then, Aunt Michiyo placed some strands of my hair, behind my ears.

"Are you really sure, you want to do this? You know, you can remain in your dance school. I can talk to your father about it." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Aunt Michiyo, I don't think if I have any other choice. No one knows what daddy can do next. And besides, I don't want my friends to get kicked out of the school." I explained to her.

Aunt Michiyo is my mother's younger sister. She has always been in my side, ever since I born. She's like a mother to me. No day can pass without having her see me. She never fails to tell me how amazing my mother was. At first, I thought, she's just doing those because she pities me. But soon, my beliefs changed. She knew Yui and Kazuma.

"Is that really the reason why you chose to end up your dream?" She asked. Truth to be told, I know, I won't be able to reach my dreams. I didn't bother to answer her, knowing that there'll be a next sentence.

"Mikan, you can still be a dancer even if your father disregards it. You can still back out even if your father already enrolled you to that music academy. And I know that you also know all of this. Now tell me, what is the real reason why you accepted this?" Aunt Michiyo continued. She really knows what's going into my mind.

**…**

**.**

**…**

**……**

**………**

**…………**

**……………**

**………………**

**…………………**

**……………………**

**………………………**

**…………………………**

**...**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hello!**

Thanks for all the people who reviewed in Status Matters: Royal Blooded People's third chapter.

I'm sorry for not updating the forth chapter.

It's not yet complete.

**I'm just a kind of busy these days.**

I never thought that transferring in a public high school would be that tiring.

I can't help but to miss my past private school.

But anyways, it has lots of fun!

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
